


What Are You?

by Mayasquared



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: But Klaus is Sooooooo Hot, F/M, I Have No Idea Why I Just Said that, Is this a Racial Thing, Kill Time, Klaus is an asshole BUT he's hot, Oh Shit this is supposed to be a Stefan story, Ok no more blood for you Mr Bitey, Pyscho Bitch One & Two, Supernatural Orgy Club, Tell me you just saw that, This isn't Forks people, Vodka my friend, What Are You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasquared/pseuds/Mayasquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always known I wasn't normal but I never expected this. It was almost too much. I don't know if I can handle it. It's too unbelievable. All my life I've thought such things were just a myth, even thought that it would be kinda cool. Not anymore. I'd give anything to not know what I know, see what I've seen . . .DO, what I've done. I don't even know who or what I am anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going My Way?

As yet another flies by, causing dirt and debris to swirl around me, I drop my thumb in defeat.

'People really don't pick up hitch hikers anymore, damn those stupid movies.' I think to myself. Not one to give up I stretch my arm out once more as I see a car coming.

Once again they pass me. Out of the corner of my eye I see they they have come to a stop about a foot away. I sigh in relief and race to the passenger door.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I say "I have been walking forever, or at least that's how it feels."

"What are you?" she asks.

"What?" I ask as I turn to look at my savior and my mouth almost drops and I totally forget her odd question. She is beautiful. Smooth olive skin, eyes that come across as both green and brown and a head of silky chestnut brown curls. I am so jealous.

"No problem." She says and glances my way. "So where are you headed?" She asks and turns back to the road.

"I have no idea. Anywhere. Where's the nearest town?"

"About 10 miles actually."

"What's it called?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Oh cool. So where are you headed?"

"I'm headed there actually."

"Business or pleasure."

"A bit of both."

I look at the passing scenery as it begins to get dark and thank goodness I'm not still walking.

"So," I say as I search through my bag for a snack bar "What's your name, I'm Marissa." Aha, found you. I grab two bars.

"I'm Katherine."

"That's pretty. Want one?" I asks as I turn to her.

Everything goes black.

Why is everything spinning? Damn did I get drunk or something?

I sit up and look around, trying to get my eyes to focus. I see a neon sign in front of me, Mystic Grill.

What the fuck is a Mystic Grill . . . . WAIT, Mystic. Where have I heard that from? KATHERINE!

Suddenly everything comes rushing back.

"I'm Katherine."

"That's pretty. Want one?" I ask and turn to hand her one of the snack bars.

"No but I am starving!" I gasp as I take in her face. Gone is the beautiful woman who was sitting there. Her face is contorted into an evil smirk. Her eyes have gone black and red veins are surrounding them. Then there is her mouth, which is open revealing two very sharp fangs.

"Your face." I say, barely. I feel breathless.

"What about it?" She says as the car comes to a sudden stop. I jerk forward, hitting my head on the dashboard. I reach up to see if I am bleeding but there is only a slight bump.

I reach for the door handle and jerk it open. I try to hurry and get out but I feel her grab my ponytail and pull me back.

"Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going?" She says "Close it." I don't move, not to be defiant but because I am too afraid. She tightens her hold causing me to gasp in pain and repeats herself. This time I comply.

She turns my head to her face. I close my eyes not wanting to see her inhuman face.

"Open your eyes." Reluctantly I do. "I don't know what you are but you smell delicious. So I'm gonna feed on you and if I somehow don't end up draining you then I'll do the courtesy of letting you make it to mystic falls. Although if everyone can smell what I smell you probably won't be alive for long.

"Please," I interrupt. "I am really don't understand what's going on. Please, just let me go."

"No can do. You should feel privileged to be the last person I feed on for the night." With that I feel her fangs pierce the skin of my neck just before everything goes black.

I feel myself being carried and I try to open my eyes but I can.t. I am lowered onto a hard surface.

"Open your eyes." I hear an oddly familiar voice say. I open them and shrink back when I realize it's HER! "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, this time. Let's hope you're smart and leave town. Now listen closely. "She says and looks deep into my eyes. "You will not remember meeting me or getting into my car. In fact, if someone asks what happened to you you will say Elena Gilbert did this to you. Am I clear."

"Crystal." i say, trying to be sarcastic but it came out to weak.

"Well alright. Till we meet again Marissa.' Then she disappears.

I lie there looking up at the stars. You could never see the stars like this back in CA. That's where I'm from. I might as well tell a little bit of my story since I might die here. It's not very interesting so it won't take long.

I have no idea where I was born or who my parents are. I have been bounced from foster home to foster home for as long as I can remember. I hated it so I would always do something to get them to turn me back over to the system.

One time I went to far as to seduce one of the foster dads. I was sent back that night.

I turned 18 a few days ago and was released on my own. I was given 500 dollars and a small box that was supposedly found with me and sent on my way.

That;'s how I ended up here, well not here on this bench, just here.

I sit there in a slight daze when I realize that my shirt is sticking to my body. I look down and I'm covered in blood. I reach my hand up to my next but to my surprise I can't feel anything. IMPOSSIBLE! I was sure she had bitten me. WTF was going on.

I stumble to my feet and almost fall but I manage to catch myself. i look round for my bag and find it on the ground next to me. I sling it on and start walking, where you ask? I have no idea.

I find myself in a neighborhood in front of a house nearly burnt to the ground. I stop in front of it and notice there is still smoke coming from it. I stand there in a daze, staring.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear someone ask.

"Oh sure," I hear myself say without turning to look at the person.

"Are you sure? You are covered in blood you know?"

"Yea." I say. "It's just a new look I'm trying."

"Oh, ok. Well, as nice as it is, wouldn't you like to clean up?"

"Nah, I think I'm good"

"What are you?"

I turn to look at the stranger now and find myself lost for words. I am staring into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I would have taken time to check out the rest of his face but I couldn't look away from his eyes. I find myself smiling and then I pass out.


	2. Is This A Racial Thing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had a dream so real that you don't even know you're dreaming? In said dream you wake up surrounded by crazy people who try to make you join their Insane People Cult, where on their planet vampires and werewolves roam the land. It gets weirder because they move super fast, and I mean Superman-speeding-bullet-fast. Everyone keeps asking about your race, RUDE! They keep staring deeply into your eyes, and instead of confessing their undying love, they just tell you to forget things. When you try to leave, they won't let you. Have you had such a dream
> 
> Don't worry I'll wait......
> 
> Well neither have I. This shit is real and it just keeps getting weirder.

"What is she?" I hear faintly as I come to. Why does everyone keep asking that? I think to myself.

Is it a race thing?

"I don't know. I found her standing outside of Elena's house, or at least what's left of it."

"Why do you think she was there?"

"I don't know. She seemed a little lost plus she was covered in blood but I can't find anything, not a scratch."

"Maybe whoever attacked her healed her. Do you think she remembers anything?" Oh yea, I think to myself.

I turn over and my movement causes them to look at me. I see green eyes frown and walk towards me. I find myself smiling at him.

"Hi." I say.

"You're awake." He says and sits near me on the bed. I take time to look at him. He has smooth slightly pale skin. I mean Edward Cullen pale. His hair is a sandy blond and it is perfectly style on top of his head. He has a very angular face and perfect lips. "Hey you alright?" He asks.

"Oh yea." I say and try to sit up but he softly pushes me back.

"No, don't get up. You might pass out again."

"Okay." I say and lie back down. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house, in my room."

"Oh."I say. I look around. The room has a very masculine feel to it. Few furniture pieces but I do notice a massive bookcase on a wall. I make a mental note to check that out before I leave. I continue my survey of the room and my eyes stop on a guy looking, well scowling at me. WTF! What did I do to him for him to look at me with such hate. "Who the fuck are you?" I ask sitting up quickly.

His eyes widen in surprise but he quickly pushes it aside and replaces it with a glare. I learned from my earlier encounter that playing the damsel in distress role wasn't for me. You still ended up getting bit in the ass, literally. Bitten yes, in the ass not so much.

"We could ask you the same thing." Scowly says with a smirk.

I cross my arms and look at him defiantly. This is when I realize that I have no shirt on. I lift the covers. Just as I suspected, no pants.

"Oh come on guys, please tell me you didn't rape me. This is just great." I say and face palm. "First some psychotic bitch picks me up and uses me as a snack and now Edward and Emmett Cullen use me as some kind of limp sex toy. Can this night get any worst."

Before anyone can answer a gust of wind hits me and who else is standing there but my psychotic dinner date.

"I guess it can." I jump out of the bed disregarding the fact that I am half naked. She smirks.

"Ooh, you guys brought me a midnight snack, how nice." She says and advances.

"Yea right, Katherine. Bite me once, shame on you. Bite me twice, then it better be while we're having sex." I say and back up while looking for some time of weapon.

She make a move but suddenly green eyes is standing between us.

"Get her out of here Damon." He says.

"Move Stefan, I just want a taste. She smells delicious." She says and looks at me. "Why?"

"Well a healthily bathing system helps. Add that with the finest soaps, shampoos and my natural essence and you too can achieve it." I say sarcastically.

She jumps at me and I cling to who I now know a Stefan. If I wasn't being threatened at the moment I would have addressed the tingles I feel run through my body from making contact with him.

"Damon" He says again.

"Alright, alright Buzz Killington. I was quite enjoying this little exchange. If I wasn't already spoken for I'd keep you for myself. Come, Elena."

"Yea, GO Elena." I say. I can't help myself, I'm a glutton for confrontation. WAIT, Elena. "Hey," I stop them at the door. "Are you Elena Gilbert?" I ask.

This causes her to whoosh back over to me. Yes, I said she whooshed, it's the only way I can describe what it is she is doing.

"How do you know my name?" She asks eying me suspiciously as is Damon.

"Your twin Katherine told me to tell people you bit me."

"She is not my twin."

"Well then someone must have cloned you. Honestly, I can actually see difference. This whole bad girl thing you got going on, I have to say, It looks kinda forced. No offence but I think you should stick to cheer-leading."

"Must you keep pushing," Stefan aks but I can hear the amusement in his voice. I look up and he is turned slightly looking down at me. I smile and give a nonchalant shrug.

"Back to the bigger issue." Damon says. "How do you know Katherine?"

"I don't." I say and relay my encounter with her.

We are all sitting down by the time I finished and the guys have there brows furrowed together in thought. Elena is sitting in Damon's lap playing with his hair like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Why would she let you live? She never let's them live unless it benefits her" Damon asks to no one iin general.

"What the hell, she does this alot?" I ask.

"Or heal you for that matter?"He continues as if I have said nothing..

Seeing that my input is neither desired nor required I lie back and snuggle under the covers. They continue their discussion and I tune out but pick up on a few this I decide to bring up later. What the fuck is she? Why she and Elena look so much alike? And what the fuck is a Klaus?

I drift off and the last thing I hear is Stefan say, "I'll compel her in the morning when I find out where she's headed." Oh and how is he suppose to compel me.?


	3. Wakey Wakey, Eggs & Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am waking up in crazy town once again. What's for breakfast? Besides me. No, I have not counted that out as a possibility.Thanks for the clothes and the hot shower but I really must be going now. Again with the soul staring!!   
> No. I'm not a vampire.  
> Not a werewolf either.  
> What the hell is Vervain, or a Klaus for that matter?  
> Ok, so these guys ARE gorgeous, one more than the other. (I'm talking to you Green Eyes) But they're certifiably nuts. Yea, yea we all go a little mad sometimes and it may very well be a mad, mad world but you guys are reaching new highs. So if you're going to kill me could you get on with it.  
> Or you could, you know, NOT do that.  
> Just a suggestion

I wake up because the sun is shinning, of all the places it could, right in my face.

"FUCKIN SUN!" I grumble and sit up trying to adjust my eyes. I rub my eyes and last nights events replay in my head. I had hoped that it was a dream but alas it was not. I notice there are clean clothes folded neatly on the foot of the bed. I get up and walk into the bathroom.

After a nice long shower I put on the green long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. It's a blah outfit but it'll have to do. As I put my hair up in a ponytail I stare at myself in the mirror. I definitely needed to go shopping.

"You're up." I look up and smile at Stefan through the mirror.

"Yea." I say.

"You hungry."

"Not really. You?"

"You offering?"

I frown a little at his comment and turn to look at him. He's leaning against the door frame. My eyes slide from his face to his muscular chest and his toned arms. I can't see them but I'm pretty sure he has abs under his snug white tee. I look back up and he is smiling.

"You done?" He asks with a smirk.

"No but if I look anymore it might be creepy." I reply with a smirk of my own.

"I meant in here." He says.

"I know." I say and start to walk out but he stops me in the doorway and leans in close. I lean back against the door frame as he looks deeply in my eyes. "What are you?" He asks softly.

I look into his green eyes and lose myself a little. "African American.' I reply softly. "I mean I've always been told I look a little mixed but I'm pretty sure that's all I am."

He smiles a little and takes my face in his hands.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, you seem like fun."

"I am quite fun and what is it that you have to do?" I asks softly. "You don't have to kill me do you?" I'm only half joking.

He laughs, "no." He's still holding my face.

"Well isn't this cozy." I hear and Stefan drops his hands and we both look over and Damon is standing in the doorway dressed in all black. I have to say he looks pretty hot. "Is it done?" He asks.

"Not yet." says Stephan.

"Still picking up a kill me vibe." I say.

"Well get to it." Damon says and leans into the door.

Stephan places his hands on my shoulders and looks deeply in my eyes. "You will remember nothing about last night. You were picked up and dropped off at the Mystic Inn and then you decided to take a bus to where ever it is you were headed."

I stand there looking at him wondering why I should forget. Then I remember that Kat, my nickname for psycho bitch one, did the same thing last night.

"Um, as much as I'd like to forget I don't think it's possible. I mean it's not everyday you get bitten by a hot psycho bitch and wake up to equally hot psychos going on about my smell and race.." I trail off as his expression turns to one of shock.

His eyes widen and he looks at Damon whose eyes have also gotten wide. "It didn't work. Why didn't it work?"

Suddenly Stefan's hand is around my throat, a little too tightly I may add, and I am pinned against the bathroom door. He presses against me and my hearts starts to race. I wish I could say it was from fear that way I wouldn't feel like some kind of sex fein. My hands grasps his waist and a second of surprise flashes through his eyes but it disappears quickly.

"What are you?" He asks again.

"We had this discussion already." I say.

"Are you a vampire? Werewolf? Have you been taking vervain? He asks without really giving me a chance to reply.

I can't help myself as I burst out laughing, which is very difficult due to the hand around my throat.

"Is this a joke? A vampire really? And what's that ...you said...a were... werewolf?" I continue to laugh while he and Damon look at each other with confused expression on their face.

Stefan finally lets me go and I slide to the floor in a fit of laughter. He crosses his arms and looks as if he is waiting for me to finish up. He starts to say something but I hold up a hand telling him to wait and continue laughing. He smiles a little as I sober up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"You done?"

"I think so," I say breathlessly. I pop to my feet as realization hits me. "Oh my God! Am I on scare tactics? I have to say this is pretty cool.' I walk out of the room slyly looking for cameras. Did Tawny put you up to this. HA, this is classically epic." I open my backpack and ramble through it. I take out my phone and see that it is almost noon. "Look guys this has been fun if not overly weird but I probably should go. I don't know where but I think I should get started before it gets too late. You guys have fun with...whatever it is you have going on here" I say waving my hand around as I head for the door only to have my path blocked by Damon.

"Uh Oh. Kill Time?" I say.

"Would you stop thinking we're going to kill you." Stefan says from behind me.

"Would guys top acting like that's what you are about to do." I snap and look at him. I was beginning to get upset "What the fuck is going on. I am trying to think of a logical reason as to why someone can be normal one minute then look like some kind of fucking monster the next. Implied psycho bitch takes a bite out of me. I wake up half naked in a room with two guys and psycho bitch's twin. Who, by the way is just as psycho as she is. Not to mention constantly being asked what I am. Once more with feeling AFRICAN AMERICAN! THEN being asked am I a vampire or a fucking werewolf. Are you kidding me this isn't FORKS people. Now I don't know what kind of weird mental institution you guys escaped from but NO I will not be joined your Supernatural Orgy Club today. I'm leaving. RIGHT NOW" I say all in one breath, gasping for breath, looking between the two.

"I'll let you handle this one little brother. From what I can tell she's human, heartbeat and all. I have a field trip to get ready for." Damon says after looking at me like I'm the crazy one and excuses himself.

I look at Stefan expectantly.

"Come on sit down, let's talk.." He holds his hand out to me and I look at it. I close my eyes and wonder why I even consider it. I should just hit him over the head with something and run like my life depends on. It seems that it actually might.

But...

Something in me wants to trust Ol' Green Eyes. No Idea why. I open my eyes and he's still there, with his hand out, waiting patiently. What the hell. What have I got to lose anyway. Except my sanity. Or...My life. I place my hand in his and he leads me to the bed.

It couldn't get any weirder.

And then he starts talking "It started in 1864..."


	4. Just Waiting For My Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I think I'm gonna get drunk now. This Green Eyed VAMPIRE just shook up my whole world.  
> Lions, tigers and bears OH MY....Oh No..We're talking Vampires, witches and Werewolves OH SHIT.   
> Yep, Shit just got real.  
> I'm definitely getting drunk.  
> Oh there's a party?  
> Will there be alcohol?  
> Count me in.

I sit on the bed in a daze thinking about everything he has just told me. I want to think he's crazy, delusional even, but after everything that's happen I can't. That would mean I'm just as crazy and deusional as he is.

This guy just rocked my worls and we didnt have to ge naked for whole Katherine turning them against each other, using them, "turning' them and then leaving them.. Then he went further to tell me about Klaus and everything he has done: trying to kill Elena, killing friends and family of his, being a hybrid, THE Hybrid. Now I'm saddled with the knowledge of some guy named Silas they raised from the dead because there was a cure for vampirism. That turned out to be a bust. Can you say INFORMATION OVERLOAD. I feel like my head is about to EXPLODE.

None of this is real. NO! It's not true. It can't be. All my life I've gone believing this type of stuff wasn't real. Don't get me wrong I love True Blood and Teen Wolf is the shit but it's all make believe. But it isn't?

Vampires are REAL!

REAL, PEOPLE!

So are werewolves!

And witches, warlocks...if a fairy arrives I'm gonna lose my shit.

What's next? Big Foot? Good Ol' Nessi?

And here I was sitting in a room with a vampire who was looking at me as if I might get up and run at any moment. As if he isn't used to that reaction.

No, that's mean. He seems like an okay guy, vampire...whatever.

I wasn't gonna run. No. I was gonna do what any normal person would do when they found out vampires and werewolves and whatever else is out there is real.

I was gonna get vomit-faced drunk.

I get up and walk towards the door, I don't know he is following until I find myself in a sitting room. I spot a liquor cabinet and open it. I pour myself a glass and sit on the couch and take a sip. It burns as it slowly travels down my throat.

"You still with me?"

"Yea, sure." I said.

"Look." He says stopping me from taking another sip. "Knowing all this can be very dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name." I say as a joke but it comes across pitifully.

"I think you should stay here. If you have any family you can call them and say you're with friends.."

"I don't have any family." I say cutting him off.

"Oh." He says and seems to want to ask more but he doesn't.

"Since I'm sure we won't be sharing a room, why don't you show me to mine." I say standing.

"Sure, follow me.

I follow him in a daze. I find myself bumping into what I think is a wall but when I look up I see that Stephan has stopped.

"Sorry. I was just . . ." I don't finish my sentence.

"I get it." He says. He opens a door to a room and gestures for me to enter before him. When I get inside I look round in awe. It's as nice as his room.

The walls are deep red color. The floor is a dark wood and there is a large black rug covering the floor at the foot of the bed. There is a four poster bed with a red and black theme. The ceilings are high and there are large picture windows. What impresses me most is the equally large bookshelf covering almost all of one of the walls, save for the fireplace that is right in the middle.

"I hope it suits you." He says from behind me.

"It's nice, beautiful." I say softly.

"Alright. Well I have to go take care of something but I will be back as soon as possible." He starts out the door. I grab his hand.

"Thanks." I say "For everything."

"You're welcome." He says and rubs his thumb across my hand.

We stand there for a while just looking at each other, both wondering what the other is thinking. He suddenly drops my hand and clears his throat nervously.

"Well I'm off." He says and exits the room.

I walk over to the bed and throw my back pack onto it. I open a drawer on the bedside table and push it inside.

"Okay." I say. "Either these people are telling the truth OR they're fucking shit bat loony." I get up and start pacing. "It would be nice to know that they are crazy because then I'd feel a little less crazy about the fact that I am standing here talking to myself." I plop back on the bed and stare at the ceiling. "A house full of crazy people, what's the worst that could happen?"

I lay there for a while until I fall asleep.

I open my eyes and find myself staring into the face psycho bitch 2.

"If you are here to rape me please get it over with. I've never had sex with a girl before so I'm not sure how that'll work out but eh have at it." I say and close my eyes again.

"Soooo not interested." She says.

"What do you want?" I ask without moving.

"I want to bite you." she says.

"Funny," I say "I was just going to say something along those lines before I told you to get the fuck out."

Suddenly I find myself hanging in the air with her hand wrapped around my throat. Her face is all vamped out. She throws me across the room and is on top of me in an instant. She leans in to bite me. I close my eyes and brace for impact. Nothing. I hear a crash and when I open my eyes I see that Stephan has her pinned up against a wall.

"Are you alright?" Stephan asks without looking at me.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just waiting for my dose of meds." I say remembering the conversation I had with myself earlier about being crazy. He looks at me like I'm crazy (my point exactly).

"Elena why are all those people downstairs?" He asks her.

"Well you wouldn't let me go to the party so I brought the party here."

Realization appears in his eyes. "That's what all the texting was about." He says more to himself. She puts on a knowing smirk and takes the opportunity to slip from his grasp.

"Now if you two will excuse me, I have a a party to host." She walks out.

We stay there in silence for a while then I realize I'm still sitting on the floor. I get up and straighten my clothing. I head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"Didn't you here, there's a party tonight." I say and leave the room.

The house is crawling with people. I look around and Elena is dancing on a table looking like she is having the time of her life. I can't help but smile at the sight. Hey, atleast someone's enjoying themself. I walk towards a table covered with an assortment of liquor. Aha, Vodka, my friend! I grab an unopened bottle and look around for a cup. When I can't find one I decide to just drink from the bottle.

Being no stranger to straight liquor the annoying burn it causes only phases me slightly. I take a few more large swigs and I can feel it already taking effect.

Before I know it I have joined Elena and another girl on the table and we're dancing like there's no tomorrow. I look over the crowd and see Stefan talking to a cute blonde. He looks our way and I smile. He smiles back. I see the blonde look at me confused and Stephan turns to her and I assume he is telling her who I am. Who cares. Not me!

I go back to dancing when Elena grabs my wrist and pulls me toward them.

"You guys look like you're having fun." She says when we reach them.

"Why? You jealous." Stephan asks with a smug look.

"Of course not. Jealousy implies feelings and I have none for you anymore."

"So what you guys dated or something?" I asks butting in.

"Something like that." Elena answers.

"And now you're with his brother?" I say. "Well that's not slutty at all." I mumbled. Stefan and the blonde smother their laughs. Elena just ignores me.

"Look we're just trying to enjoy ourselves." The blonde says.

"Of course you are." She says without looking at her. "You could use a good time." She says to Stefan "BUT I'd rather you do it with her." She says as she thrust me into his arms.

"Why?" We all ask in unison.

"Because I actually like her." She says and turns and walks off.

"No shit. I think I kinda like her too but you know, in the way that people like having a cold. I mean yeah, you're sick and all but at least you have an excuse to be lazy for the day. No work. No school. Hey, and soup. Who doesn't like soup" I say to myself mostly. I turn to look at them. "You guys feeling me?" I asks seriously. They look at me like I just told them I had herpes and I want to share. "Whatevs. Come on Stefy, lighten up. Have a drink." I say then quickly add "Of liquor of course." I add with a smile which causes him to smile.

"Of course." He says.

I offer him the bottle and he takes it, reluctantly I might add and takes a micro swig.

"There, you happy?" He says and tries to hand it back.

"Not at all. That was a toddler swallow, take a man gulp." I say and push it back to him. "Take a few man gulps."

"What the hell?" He says and takes the longest swig ever. When he finishes the bottle is noticeably lighter.

"There's a big boy." I say. I turn to the blonde who has been quiet so far. "Hi, I'm Marissa but you can call me Rissa."

"I'm Caroline. A friend of Stefan's and Elena's, at least I think. What are you?" She asks.

"Oh My God. If someone else asks me that so help me!" I say.

All of a sudden we hear a commotion and I turn to see Elena has a woman in uniform pinned against the wall. Out of nowhere Caroline is ripping off of the woman then Elena disappears and so does Caroline.

I look at Stephan. "What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know but I gotta go handle this. Will you be alright?" He asks.

I can see in eyes that whatever is going on is very serious. "Yea sure, you go. I'll be fine. Look around. There's a party going on."

He smiles a smile that doesn't reach his eyes and then he disappears also.

I look around and people have started back partying so I take a few more swigs of my vodka and get back into the fray.

After a while, I finish off the bottle and am well into another. Me and one of the cheerleaders have traded clothing (don't ask me how THAT happened) and I am now dancing my heart out to One Directions What Makes You Beautiful.

I look around and see that Damon is back and he's not alone. He is talking to a very pretty blonde. 'Fucking A' I think to myself, what is this place? Every one is super hot, is this where models go to die?

I see him admiring a few cheerleaders before his eyes meet mine. His eyes widen a little then he smirks. He says something to the blonde then makes his way to me.

"I see you're having fun."

"Yes! Yes I am!" I say happily.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader." He says.

"Just for tonight, sweetheart." I say with a wink and continue dancing.

"Where is Stephan and Elena?" He asks.

I fill him in on how Elena went postal on some lady cop and disappeared along with Stefan and Caroline. Before I can finish my story he disappears.

"Good Talk." I say to his now empty space and finish off my second bottle. I jump off the table. I dance until my feet hurt and then I grab the first guy I see and kiss the shit out of him. Not literally of course because that would have just been gross.

Sometime in the middle of the night, while I'm lying in bed, I hear my door open and somehow know it's Stefan. I pretend to be asleep as he walks toward the bed and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He says before he gets up and walks out, closing the door behind him softly.

I open my eyes and stare into the dark.

I wish I could say that this is all just some dream. I wish I could say that somehow while I was hitch hiking that I was hit by a car and thrown into a coma and my mind was playing out some kind of weird vampire fantasy.

I wish these people were just a bunch of nuts but that would be too easy and my life has never been easy.

Why should I expect now would be any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to keep it interesting here
> 
> Thanks to anyone who reads this. YOU ARE AWESOME SAUCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
